All The Sirens Blare Outside
by Abominatrix
Summary: Suby. Inspired by Stan's (@impallackles ) dream. Major character death.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had to find her, he just had too, he couldn't let her die, not like this, especially considering she's pregnant with his child.

You see, early yesterday morning, Ruby was taken. Captured by Crowley, the biggest dick of a demon known to man and Sam had been going out of his mind trying to figure out where he was keeping her since he got the news.

Ruby screamed out in pain as the very knife she once owned sliced through the soft flesh of her thigh.

"You fucking dick!" she growled through gritted teeth. "When Sam finds me you're gonna be dead."

"Now, now, we both know that isn't true. When Sam finally shows his face to rescue his whore, I have a little surprise for him." he sliced through her skin again. "And if you don't stop calling me names I will take your baby from you" he rested the blade on her stomach, not cutting, simply resting upon the bump. "Take it's life right before your eyes." he spoke, pressing on the knife a little, letting Ruby know he was being deadly serious.

"Please don't kill my baby" she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then behave."

He managed to carry out a couple more slices to her blood soaked skin before his fun was interrupted.

"We have a problem." one of his pathetic followers said, walking into the room.

"What is it? Can't you sort it? I'm a little busy."

"You need to see this, Crowley."

Crowley sighed, placing the blade on the metal trolley, amongst the other tools of torture.

He ran his hand through Ruby's hair gently, making Ruby shudder and grimace.

"I will be back soon, sweetheart" he practically sang before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Sam had already found the building he hoped Ruby was occupying. After a helpful tip off from a hell scum, he made his way to the room Ruby was being held in.

After picking the lock, he quickly hurried inside, instantly running over to Ruby and untying her. He hauled her up, holding onto her around the waist, careful not to cause her further harm.

"I got you." He said quietly. "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay, beautiful?"

Ruby nodded, exhausted and in more pain than she had ever experienced. They made their way out of the room and down the dark corridor as quickly as Ruby's legs could carry her, until they hit the door to outside. Before Sam even reached the handle, Crowley appeared.

"Stay where you are." Crowley muttered.

"No can do, Crowley." Sam spat.

"So be it"

And that's when it happened. As fast as lightening and beyond their control. The deafening sound of a gunshot rang out, Sam clutched his chest, crying out in agony.

"Sam!" Ruby screamed, holding onto him. She looked up but Crowley was gone. Vanished.

Together, Sam and Ruby managed to get outside before Sam collapsed. Ruby knelt beside him, dialling 911 on her phone.

"Baby, you gotta hold on. Help is coming." she pleaded to Sam, stroking his face with her fingers softly and holding him in her arms. Sam looked up at her through teary eyes.

"Ruby...it hurts."

"I know, babe, I know."

"You know, I love everything about you.."

"No, Sam, I don't want you talking this way.."

"Listen to me, please. I...I love everything about you. I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love the way you bite your lip after I kiss you...I even love the things I hate about you, like the way you make coffee, I hate it. And the way you starfish yourself across the bed in the mornings, but that's what make you, you." he paused, blinking heavily as he watched Ruby laugh through her sobs.

Sam coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Slowly, he lifted up a shaky hand and placed it gently on her baby bump.

"I'm in love you, Mrs Winchester." he said as his eyes fell shut.

"I'm in love with you.." Ruby replied, chest heaving and sore from crying. "But you gotta hold on."

One breath. Then another shortly after. A third following after that. Then...nothing..

Sam was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean arrived, Castiel in his wake. Ruby was still holding onto Sam's lifeless body, stroking his hair and sobbing.

"Who did this?" Cas asked, looking down at Ruby.

"Crowley." She managed to choke out.

Castiel nodded his head.

"I shall find him and make him pay." He said firmly before vanishing.

Dean knelt beside Ruby, taking Sam from her and holding him in one arm, throwing the other around Ruby's shoulders and pulling her into him.

"I…I'm the oldest, Sammy. I was supposed to die before you. This…isn't right." He spoke, voice breaking as tears slid down his cheeks. Ruby cried harder, burying her face into Dean's shoulder and gripping his shirt tightly. Dean rubbed her back, trying to ease her pain. And there they sat for a few moments.

Finally, Dean got to his feet, pulling Ruby up with him. He didn't say a word as he lifted Sam up and cradled him against his chest. He carried him to the impala and gently laid him on the back seat. Dean wiped his eyes free of tears, watching as Ruby climbed into the back seat, positioning Sam so his head was laying in her lap, a position they had been in countless times in the past while watching movies or crappy daytime TV.

Ruby thought about the last time Sam's head was in her lap, he had rolled onto his back and looked up at her, smiling and saying he loved her. That night they spoke about their future and about how much Sam was looking forward to his baby being born and them finally having a little family of their own.

Sam won't be rolling onto his back and saying those things. No, not anymore.

Dean slid into the drivers side and started the car, carefully pulling onto the road. He switched on the radio, trying to fill the car with anything but his own and Ruby's collective sobs. He glanced in the rear-view mirror at his brother, then at Ruby as the first lines of a song rang through the air.

"_I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face"_

Dean couldn't hold back a soft laugh.

"Sam always hated this song…" He said.

Ruby caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled. She looked down at her husband, lying so still, feeling so cold, on her lap. She too laughed but also continued to cry. She wondered if she'd ever stop crying..

Time passed, Dean hadn't taken them anywhere near the bunker, nowhere near civilisation for that matter. When the car finally came to a halt, he got out and opened one of the back doors. He crouched and looked at Ruby, letting out a sigh as he did so.

"Hunter's funeral." He said, simply. "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye in private while I set up."

It was scary how calm Dean was about this. He rounded the impala and opened the trunk, pulling out what he needed before closing it and heading a fair few paces away from the car.

Ruby ran her fingers through Sam's hair, it still felt as soft as the day she had done it for the first time.

"I…remember you saying we'd always be together. I believed every single word you said. I remember every morning that you woke me up with a kiss, and I remember every morning that you woke me up by shaking me because you wanted to go out and I was being lazy and sleeping in. I remember every single time we made love. It was perfect. More than perfect, infact. I remember every time you forgave me for doing something stupid. I remember every time we went out together, for lunch and for dinner. I remember when we went dancing. I remember the look on your face when I told you that you were going to be a father. I promise…" She paused and choked back a sob, running her thumb over his cheek. "I promise I will tell our son everything about you. I promise I will tell him that his father…was a hero…God, Sam. I love you so much…"

When Dean came back to the car, he placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder and helped her out of the vehicle. He then picked Sam up, again cradling him against his chest, and took him to the funeral pyre he'd fixed together. He held onto his hand, gripping it tightly.

He picked through everything in his mind, everything he wanted to say but he could only come with a few words.

"I promise I'll look after Ruby and I promise I'll be the best damn uncle to your kid I can be." He let go of Sam's hand and stepped back.

The sound of salt falling out of a canister was heard when Dean poured it on his brother's body. In the same way he had done before to random bodies. But this was different. Much different.

The familiar clink of his lighter rang heavy in his ears as he lit the pyre.

Dean held Ruby around her waist, holding her close, when the first few flames licked spiralled up the wood. And when the flames grew higher and engulfed Sam's body, letting his spirit lay to rest, Dean wrapped both arm around Ruby, resting his chin on the top of her head and looking at the flickering orange light.

He whispered the last two words he's ever say to his brother, before burying his nose in Ruby's hair and letting the tears fall completely.

"Goodbye, Sammy."


End file.
